ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny Skye
History The Braddock Wrestling School Destiny Blair began her training under the tutelage of Glenn Braddock at the Braddock Wrestling School in London, England. Glenn Braddock had produced many champions in the past, champions such as his daughter Glory Braddock as well as Sophie O'Brian and her brother Mark of Total War. He produced the infamously popular Matthew Bowden. Destiny was certain that Glenn Braddock could work the same magic with her and thus she began her training. While there she got to know and bonded quickly with Sophie and Mark O'Brian as well as with Glory Braddock. When her training was complete Destiny used her connection with the famous Braddock family to get a wrestling contract with Southeastern Wrestling Conference. Southeastern Wrestling Conference (2012 to 2014) Destiny had immediate success in the SWC, going on a long win streak which would eventually earn her the SWC Heavyweight Championship. The SWC President, Pierce Manning, tried to convince her to let him use his influence as President to help unfairly maintain her status as the top star. Destiny had come from the Braddock Wrestling tradition and wanted to earn everything; she did not want anything handed to her. So she ended up in a war with SWC's President, a war which would end with her victory until the company shut its doors in early 2014 around the same time GDW, the parent company of SWC, shut its doors. Global Championship Wrestling (2014 to Present) Destiny would sign a contract to wrestle with Global Championship Wrestling, the company owned by her friend Glory Braddock. There she began dating Drake Dillon. Calling themselves The Power Couple, Dillon and Skye would quickly engage in a bitter feud with Karen McBride and Eric Chambers of Pure Entertainment. After battling tooth and nail for months the pair of teams decided it was best to work together in an attempt to dominate GCW. Calling themselves The McBride Corporation they fought to achieve that goal but found themselves failing at almost every turn. Eventually Karen, Eric, and even Drake got together and blamed Destiny on their failures, kicking her out of the group. This was a wake up call for Destiny Skye, who made it a point to reclaim that fire she once had before she had relied on others for assistance. She went on a rampage, taking out Karen McBride, Eric Chambers, and Drake Dillon in her quest for revenge. Revenge was not enough, though. She had to prove to the world that the Destiny Skye of old was back and she did that with an impressive performance in the 2016 Civil War Match, making it to the final four of ring 2. Skye would go on to Resurrection V to face Angelica Jones in a one on one match. Despite being the heavy underdog against a wrestling legend, Destiny managed to defeat Jones. It was after this that Destiny formed an alliance with Hannah Myers. Together they called themselves Controversy and began to chase the GCW Global Tag Team Championship. They came up just short in a fatal four way at For Glory & Gold in a match that also involves Kayla Jones & Victoria Salinas, The Republic, and Travis Vessey & Christy Hightower. They got another opportunity at Deadly Dreams against Ginger Nation and the champions Victoria Salinas & Kayla Jones but the Ginger Nation walked away victorious. The Ginger Nation again came up victorious over Controversy, as well as The Sisterhood and Golden Era, in a tag team championship tables match at Survival of the Fittest. In what was billed as Controversy's final opportunity for the belts, Destiny and Hannah battled the Ginger Nation one on one, with the stipulation that if Controversy failed to capture the GCW Global Tag Team Championship, then the individual who got pinned would have to join Ginger Nation. Ginger Nation won and pinned Destiny, as a result Destiny was forced to join Ginger Nation and it appeared as if Controversy was dead. But things changed for the better at Resurrection VI in a unification match pitting Global Tag Team Champions Ginger Nation against World Tag Team Champions Darian Andrews & Matty Graves and the number one contenders The Sisterhood. The Sisterhood won the Undisputed GCW Tag Team Championship but in the process Destiny earned her freedom through a loophole in the contract. With Destiny free from Ginger Nation, she reunited with Hannah Myers to reform Controversy and go after the Undisputed GCW Tag Team Championship. They were on a roll heading into Survival of the Fittest and the tag team any given night match. That night they put on a hell of a performance, lasting from bell to bell 30 minutes plus, but they fell to their arch rivals, The Soviet Gingers. At the End of the Year Bash Controversy, along with Ginger Nation and The Elite, challenged The Soviet Gingers for the Undisputed GCW Tag Team Championship but again they came up short. In what almost appeared to be a repeat of last year, The Soviet Gingers agreed to defend against Controversy one more time, in a ladder match, but only if Controversy agreed that this would be their final opportunity. Controversy did win that night but not without controversy (no pun intended). Hannah Myers shoved both the Soviets AND Destiny off of the ladder so that she could go and retrieve the belts herself. Destiny and Hannah had a falling out shortly thereafter, with Hannah declaring Destiny to be the weak link of the team. The Soviet Gingers, meanwhile, used the tension to their advantage and got a lawyer who argued that due to the fact that Hannah and Destiny clearly no longer wanted to be a team that the belts should go back to the Soviet Gingers. A judge agreed to avoid a lawsuit and The Soviet Gingers were awarded the Undisputed GCW Tag Team Championship. Controversy, though, still had a rematch clause; but neither Destiny nor Hannah wanted to team with the other. So at Resurrection VII on night one Destiny and Hannah went one on one. Destiny defeated Hannah to earn the tag title opportunity on night three. Destiny Skye chose fellow Britian's Best stablemate Mark O'Brian as her tag team partner as they challenged The Soviet Gingers and Twin Magic. Unfortunately Twin Magic prevailed to become the new Undisputed GCW Tag Team Champions. The following week at the 2018 GCW Draft Show, Destiny Skye shocked the world by revealing that she had not only betrayed Britain's Best and the entire Braddock family, but that she was secretly married to Mason Van Stanton. Together they have planned to try to bring down the Braddock legacy, beginning with Julia Braddock. Wrestling Style Personality & Gimmick Destiny is a student of the Glenn Braddock Wrestling School. She is very refined and sophisticated but also ruthless when it comes to matters of business, whether it be in or out of the ring. Strengths & Weaknesses Destiny's biggest strength is her technical wrestling ability. She was trained by the best amateur wrestler in all of Europe, Glenn Braddock, and thus she knows every move in the back and how to counter them. Her biggest weakness can also be a strength and that is her passion. If provoked, she has a difficult time keeping her emotion in check. Finishing & Signature Moves * Skye High: Dragonrana * Destiny Cutter: RKO * Birmingham Cloverleaf: Texas Cloverleaf * This Is My Destiny: Kip Up Into A Frankensteiner Submission Moves * Leg grapevine * Single leg crab * Muta lock * Neck vice * Rear naked choke * Triangle Lancer High Risk Moves * Springboard hurricinrana * Springboard dropkick * Flying Cross Body Block * 450 Splash Miscellaneous Moves * Enziguri * Superkick * Dragon Screw Leg Whip * Swinging Neck Breaker * Second Rope Flip Over Neck Breaker * Arm Bar Takedown Achievements Southeastern Wrestling Conference * SWC Heavyweight Champion 1x Global Championship Wrestling * None yet... Tag Teams & Factions * The Power Couple: Destiny Skye & Drake Dillon * McBride Corporation: Destiny Skye, Drake Dillon, Karen McBride, & Eric Chambers Entrance Themes * "Bad Blood" by Taylor Swift (2014 to 2018) * "Cult of Personality" by Living Colour (2018 to Present)